This type of arrangement with special lights is very common on vehicles today, especially during the dark season. A problem with the arrangement is that it has become especially liable to be stolen. This problem could of course be solved if the arrangement could easily be loosened and be taken indoors for storage during the night by the owner. This can not be simply done with arrangements with special lights, known in the market, and therefore the arrangement with special lights is allowed to be remained on the vehicle.
Another problem that has arisen during later years is that many of the most popular car models have bonnets with an integrated radiator grill. This means that the radiator grill of the modern cars cannot be a stationary fastening point for the arrangement with special lights in that way it was on cars of older model.